Madly In Love!
by Kei-kei Yuki
Summary: This is just a series of random gender-bender drabbles base on some of my favorite gender-bender couples in the world of One Piece! Please enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

**Kei Kei Yuki: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to my new awesome story drabbles, Madly In Love! Featuring one of my favorite anime, One Piece!**

**Luffyko: Yay! We're in a new story! Will there be any meat?**

**Zora: I see it going to be another gender bender. So who's the main couple this time around?**

**Sana: Easy! Its going to be me and my handsome, sexy, sweet, yummy, delicious-**

**Zora: He's not a piece of dessert!**

**Sana: Put some whipcream on those yummy abs of his and he will be. *She wink seductively***

**Zora: Che, pervert.**

**Luffyko: Sana~! Make something to eat!**

**Sana: No, make it yourself Luffyko!**

**Luffyko: *pouts* Meanie! Oi, I found out that the main couple for this story going to be me and Hancock again! Plus-( Luffyko was cut off as a tall, extremely young handsome man, came walking in on the set, making his way over to a certain scowling samurai woman, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist).**

**Luffyko: Hi Robin! So did you found out who you're pair up with in the new story?**

**Robin: Yes, and I must say I'm very happy with the pairing.**

**Sana: NOOO! ROBIN-KUNN~!**

**Zora: LET'S START THIS FREAKING STORY ALREADY! *angry but blushing***

**KeiKei Yuki: Before we start I would like to say this story will be a bunch of genderbender oneshots featuring female Luffyko/ Male Hancock/ Male Nami/ and Male Vivi with extra couples such as a gender bender M!Robin/F!Zoro, F!Usopp/M!Kaya, and F!Sanji with a mystery person that you will have to read and found out later, but if you been watching or reading the manga lately you should know. Now lets start the story!**

* * *

**Couple: M!HancockxLuffyko**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: None**

**Madly In Love**

**Chapter 1**

**"I forbid you from going out into the human world! No human, should have the right to behold your beauty! Only I should have that rights to such beauty, such as you!" Yelled the beautiful young male, with waist length, black long hair that shimmer in the moonlight as he hover on top of the luxurious, silk red sheets while up under him laid a sea of blue wavy hair that cover the sheets, belonging to another male that was blessed stunning beauty, but had more of a soft feminine touch to his looks as his face was painting with a large red blush, due to him being held down against his will on the large king size bed while the person on top begin to caress his soft pale cheeks, staring deeply into his eyes with such tenderness and love, but with a hint of possessiveness.**

**"Remember, your mind, body, and soul belong to me and me only, and it shall for all eternity."**

**"CUT~!"**

"Alright, that scene was magnificent Hancock and ViVi! I see why you too are so highly praised, and famous throughout the nation, when it come to you guys acting. Especially among the female population." The director sighed as he took in sight of the blushing and squealing female staff members that was looking at the two with huge pink hearts while some on the other hand seem to have passed out on the ground due to blood loss.

"Thank-you Director-san." said the polite blue haired pretty boy as he and the other actor that was working with him remove from their position on the bed and made their way over to where the rest of the staff members were standing.

"Hancock-sama was so aggressive and sexy in that last scene!"

"I know, and ViVi-sama look so beautiful and submissive as he was held down Hancock-sama."

"Kyaaa! I wish I was in ViVi-sama place!"

"I know right!" Women around the set began to gossip about the two young actors.

"I wonder if they are dating anybody?" asked one of the female staff members.

"Thats a good question. I wonder if their dating some top gorgeous super model or actress that they might have tried to keep quiet about?" question another female.

"Whoever she might be, I bet she's beyond beautiful." Spoke a third female with a dreamy look in her eyes as she begin to imagine in her head how the beautiful secret lover might look like.

"Oi, Hancock! I got the drink you order for me to pick for you!" Running up on the set was a loud boisture voice that boom throughout the set, catching most of the people that was gather out around the set attention as they caught sight of a female with short black messy hair with matching big onyx eyes, wearing some short blue jeans pants that showed off her long peach skin legs, a red t-shirt that had a skull with crossbones wearing a straw hat on the front, holding a small white bag in her left hand with a drink in her other hand.

"Who is that, and why is she calling out Hancock-sama name out so rudely." One of the female hairdresser glared over at the mystery girl direction.

"Surely Hancock-sama will punish her for her rudeness." Said another, glaring at the unknown girl with dislike.

"Here's the cappuccino you order along with the snack you told me to get for you. So how did the shooting for the scene go?" The black haired girl asked, passing over the items that Hancock had order her to get for him while he remain calm, setting down in his chair with his legs crossed looking professional while reading over a few of his line that he will have to say in the next scene that will be coming up.

"Thank-you, and it went smoothly, but other than that-" Hancock stretch out his hand and took hold of the girl arm, yanking her petite but well develope curvy frame into his lap, shocking everyone on the set.

"Did you get something to eat with the extra money I lend to you." Hancock started to act like a blushing schoolboy with a crush, unable to look the cute but confused black haired girl in the face causing the people who was already watching, go into a deeper sense of shock while majority of the females on the set glared at the black haired girl with envy and jealousy.

"Who is that girl, and why is she hanging all over Hancock-sama?" asked an angry female Hancock fan.

"That, my dear pretty ladies, is none other than my favorite, lovable idiot of a friend, Monkey D. Luffyko, who is currently substituting for Hancock original manager for right now." Walking up between the crowd of girls were a stunning handsome young male with shoulder lenght orange hair standing beside the blue haired beauty male actor.

"ViVi and-?" Before the girl could say another word she found her own hand clasp against his as he stared seductively into her eyes.

"The name is Namizo, my sweet princess, and it you like you can donate money to the Namizo Foundation, who will accept cash, checks and-"

"Stop thinking about money Namizo." Vivi playfully hit him upside the head before grabbing him by his collar, dragging him away from the crowd of girls.

"Hi Luffyko!" ViVi greeted the blackhaired girl that was sitting in Hancock lap while ignoring the glare Hancock sending to him and Namizo.

"HI ViVi and Namizo!" Luffyko waved at the two flashing them one of her signature smile.

"Luffyko, why are sitting in that pompous, arrogant, wannabe snake prince lap." A dark aura surrounded Namizo as in matter of second sparks flew between Hancock and Namizo.

_'The hate between these two are intense as usual.'_ Thought ViVi staring up at the two male who was glaring at each other with a vast amount of killer intent while Luffyko remain oblivious of what was talking place.

"Luffyko how about we go get something to eat?" ViVi asked her nicely.

"Okay!" Luffyko quickly hop up out Hancock lap due to the mentioning of food and follow after the young actor.

"I hardly see why Luffyko stick around a spoil bastard such as you." said Namizo.

"Sounds like someone is jealous, because unlike you, I am beautiful. Plus, Luffyko loves me more than you." stated Hancock.

"As if, she will never choose you over me who have been with her a lot longer than you. Add to the fact you will never get as close to her since you can't even look at her in the eyes. If anything Luffyko loves me more than you, you fake pretty boy prince." Namizo insulted Hancock who took offense to the words he said.

"My Luffyko loving you more than me?" Hancock eyes was filled fury as he continued to glare at Namizo.

"I'll prove to you how she will choose me, over a reject such as you." Without so much as another word Hancock left Namizo and marched his way over to Luffyko who just got through shoving a whole chocolate chip muffin in her mouth standing beside ViVi. After chewing and swallowing down the delicious muffin, Luffyko felt some forcibly turn her around before feeling a pair of soft lip descend on her owns with a hand pressed down against her back drawing her closer against the hard muscle ad's chest the was in front of her as the kiss begin to deepen even more. Finally after a long amount of time seem to have passed, even though it it was only a couple of seconds, the kiss ended as Luffyko look up and saw it was Hancock who stole a kiss from her.

"Hancock?"

"Luffyko, will you got out to dinner with me later on tonight?" Hancock asked seriously while the other who were watching, jaws hit the ground as there eyes pop out of their sockets, and their body frozen into statues.

"Sure!" Luffyko reply with a brightly cheerful smile that seem to have lit up the whole room.

"Really!?" Hancock begin to feel like he was cloud nine at the moment staring down at Luffyko with lovey dovey eyes.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" shouted Namizo who was just as shock as everyone else.

"You just had to push him that far? And here I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone, but now my plan has fail because of you." ViVi sighed, as Namizo change his attention towards the blue haired actor.

"Eh!? Don't tell me. . .?!"

"Oh well, I just have to come up with new tactics to win her over." ViVi begin to walk away leaving a shock Namizo behind.

"Great more rivale's." Namizo was a bit annoyed from this new piece of information that he just found out, while Hancock on the other hand. . . .

_'Luffyko agree to go out to dinner with me tonight! I wonder what type of outfit I should wear for my beautiful Queen. More importantly, where should we have our wedding, or honeymoon. Should I rent a private Island for her or would she want something else more grand.'_ While Hancock was too busy planning his and Luffyko future wedding, Luffyko continue to stare up at the sexy long hair male actor with confusion writing on her thinking about tonight dinner.

_'I hope tonight dinner will serve me a lot of yummy meat for me to eat.'_ thought Luffyko before shoving another muffin into her mouth.

End of first Drabble!


	2. It's All Cupid Fault!

**Kei-Kei Yuki:** Hi! Yes, this oneshot was inspired by the amazing **Andrew Joshua Talon** and his story _**Strawhat Theater 2: Our Mrs Monkey**_ , but with a twist of things, such as the switch genders of the Strawhats Pirates! Pairing for this one-shot is NamizoxLuffyko, as their not many stories featuring around them as their opposite genders despite the many beautiful fanart.

**Luffyko:** Yo! Yay! A new story!

**Namizo:** With you and me as its main pairing. Hmm, I wondering how this one will turn out?

**Usmoi:** Have no clue!

**Zora:**. . . . .*sleeping*

**Sana:** Luffyko how dare you have a one-shot dedicated to you and my handsome, beautiful, Namizo-kunnn!

**Robin:** Maa, Maa, Miss!Cook-san seem very angry. Enjoy the story everyone!

* * *

**It's All Cupid Fault!**

A handsome orange haired teen sat on the ground, watching the party that went on around him, the defeat of Arlong was something worth joy and celebration over. Brown eyes on the long nose female sniper, who was telling tales of her many epic battles to those who were listening to her with wide eyes, the green haired swordswoman enjoying her drinks, ignoring how both Johnny and Yosaku tried to grab her attentions, as it was oblivious they both had a crush on her, Sana chatting it up and flirting with every handsome man she spotted, plus his brother.

Hearing a familiar laughter, his eyes zoomed in on the one responsible for all this, eyes on the messy, short, raven haired girl, and her signature straw hat place on top, a small smile making its way to the handsome orange haired teen face, watching the girl dance with some of the local villagers happily. His eyes still own her, as for the first time ever, Namizo really begin to take in the girl appearance.

First starting with those onyx orbs of her's, eyes that could show a variety of emotions, such as loyalty, bravery, rage, and compassion. Taking in more of her womanly figure, her long slender legs, her round hips, the curve of her slim waist, follow up with a large bosom that would make any woman jealous. Looking at her, you'll never guess the punch this petite woman had packing until it hit you, standing around 5'5, with a cute face that could definitely make men fall for her.

"Hmmm, why does that piss me off." Namizo asked himself, not liking the feeling that was crawling in his chest from the thought of Luffyko attracting other men to herself.

"Tch, like that dumb girl know anything about relationships. Probably the type to never had a boyfriend,. . .much less a kiss. . . " Taking a swing of his sake, Namizo continued to stare at the open mouth, laughing freely captain.

"Do she even know what love even mean?" Questions begin to pilled up in the young orange haired teen head. While all of this was going on, far up in the sky, holding a bag of pink heart arrows, was a cute blonde baby with angel wings, but this was not just any normal baby, of course you could had guess that by now, no this was Cupid.

Cupid was holding in his hands, a sheet of paper, filled with names on it, his mission were to get all these people to fall in love with their fated, destiny, partner. Eyes on the next name that was on his list, when he spotted his next target down belong at a festival that was taking place.

"Hmm, He should be somewhere around here." Coming upon his view, Cupid saw the his next target, seeing how the young man was eyeing his secret crush.

"Ah~! Don't you just love young love!" Sighed Cupid, summoning forth his white-bow, along with one of his pink heart arrows. "Got to make sure I hit the right target."

Down below, Namizo was now having to deal with Sana flirting with him, being a gentleman he declined all her advances, but the blonde cute chief refuse to give up. Right when he was about to open his mouth, his body suddenly felt a stab in his back, eyes widened, as burst of passion fill his heart, taking off running, leaving a confused Sana behind, as he ran towards Luffyko.

"Hey Namizo-" Luffyko begin, when Namizo suddenly took hold of her small hands.

"Marry me!" Blurted Namizo.

The music was put on a pause, all eyes were now pointed at the two young teens, Sana cigarette hit the ground, along with her body, Zora drink was pause right before touching her lips, Usmoi jaws hit the ground, eyes bulge out of their sockets.

Meanwhile with Namizo, the only thought in his mind was. . .'_WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!'_

"Oh shoot. . .I HIT THE WRONG PERSON!" Cried Cupid, while back down on the ground, everyone was still frozen in time, not a sound was heard, Luffyko doing nothing but blinking her large onyx eyes innocently, and dare Namizo admit, cutely.

She became even more cute, titling her head to the side, a small hand place on stop of Namizo's, a wide grin spread out on her face." Mmm. . . Okay! Sure, why not!"

"W-Wait. . . . .I-I didn't. . . . ..w-what I said. . . ." Namizo tried to explain himself, but didn't know where to start, as the words, literally just flew from out his mouth on their own. One second he was about to turn down Sana, the next he's proposing to Luffyko, in front of the entire village.

"MY SEXY NAMIZO-KUN! NOOOO!" Big waterfall tears pour from out of Sana eyes, down on her knees, biting down on a white handkerchief. Sana tears seem to had the effect of un-pausing everyone, as their was a mix of different emotions.

"Maa, didn't know you had your eyes on her lil bro. She's definitely a cutie!" Slinging an arm around his neck was Namizo brother, NIji, congratulating him with a pat on the back. More people join in on congratulating the two lovebirds, Namizo still trying to find his voice to explain this whole mishap, but everything, or should we say everyone, was just moving way too fast for him to explain anything.

A sword was suddenly pressed up against his neck, coming from a very familiar short, green haired, swordswoman, a glare set on her face, a glare that was usually aim only at her enemies, but this time was set on the trembling thief/navigator, who was trying to remain calm, and not look like a wimp, which he was failing at badly .

"Break her heart,. . . .and I promise I _**will **_kill you." Namizo nervously swallows, her sword promising his death, if he were to ever step out of line. Now he was definitely scared of what was to happen once he explain the truth, wanting nothing more but to wish the last few seconds of life had never happen.

"What a cute little bride she'll make for Namizo-kun!"

"Congratulation sis!"

"I'm trying to say. . ." Namizo tried once again, but the villagers we're already putting up decorations. The woman were talking and laughing with Luffyko, teasing her on the quite the catch she caught, as Namizo was definitely handsome, going so far to even say, beautiful, young man, having both feminine and male traits, that have made countless of the pirates women, that he robe from in the past, fall for him in a heartbeat. Let's not forget, the boy is both charming, and a expert flirter, when it he come to using his looks, and words, to get what he want, mostly treasure or money.

"Listen hear rubber woman, break my Namizo-kun heart, and I'll fry you up, and serve you to the Sea Kings!" Cried Sana, shaking Luffyko by the collar of her shirt. The rubber captain doing nothing but laughing, a hand place on top of her straw hat to keep it in place.

"Oi. . ." Namizo tried one more time, only to have Sana sniffing away tears, as she stood in front of him.

"My handsome Namizo-kunnn, I don't know why you fell for such a moron, simple, unclass woman, but. . . .If that is what you choose, I shall. . . . let you go!" More tears erupted from the blonde chef eyes, running off into the distance. Namizo left staring after her.

'_Why won't someone listen to me!' _Screamed Namizo, Usmoi suddenly appeared in his vision. "I really can't believe it. . . You proposal to Luffyko. I guess Kai-kun was right after all about you two, but don't you worry Namizo! I, the greatest female captain in the universe, shall wed you two you lovebirds! So have a beautifully marriage, and also. . . .make sure I'm name the godmother of you two future child." Usmoi was serious, Namizo felt a twitch coming from his temple.

"Why should you be name their child god-mother? If you don't remember, I'm the first mate, and the right choice."

"When did you get there!? Who cares if you're the first mate, I'll make the perfect god-mother!"

"Shut it you two, if anyone should be the name the godmother of my precious Namizo-kun future child, then it me!"

"Yeah right, you shitty chief!"

"What was that you ape muscle woman!"

"I'm the best godmother!" A brawl broke out between all three girls, Namizo wisely took a step back, before having his arm seized by his brother, dragging him in front of a handmade makeshift altar.

'_When did they even have time to build this!'_ Namizo watch as a bouquet was shoved in clueless Luffyko hands, a veil place awkwardly on top of the strawhat that she refuse to take off.

"We need a priest!" Shouted one of the villagers.

"We need a maid-of-honor as well!" Shouted another.

"Plus we need the best man!" Another voice shouted out.

"I'm right here!" Laugh Niji, standing behind Namizo.

"Hmmm, I wonder who to choose?" Luffyko scratch her head, staring at the pile of fighting woman. "Ah-Why don't you all be my maid-of-honor, even though I don't have a clue what's that is." This almost made Namizo hit the dumb girl upside the head.

'_She probably don't even have a clue at what's going on. That idiot!'_ "If someone would please listen to me. . .

"This ain't over moss-head!"

"Shut it, you shitty ass chief!" Standing behind Luffyko was both Zora and Sana. Usmoi standing up front, suddenly dressed as. . .a nun?

"Alright Captain Usmoi, let's wed these two lovebirds." Called out Genzo. Clearing her throat, Usmoi was holding a black book, that was made to like it was the bible, but when she open, Nami saw it to be none other than a children picture book.

'What do a nun have to do with anything dealing with a wedding, and that a freaking children book!' Namizo nerves had just about had it with all this crap, fist clench tightly by his side.

Raising her hand up slowly, holy music began to play behind her, bright golden light shine down upon her. "Alright we are gather here today's. . .."

"I said. . "

". .to join this two destine lovers. . . "

". . .wait just. . . ."

". . Two lovers who shall be with each other until death do them apart, or until Luffyko become Pirate Queen, I mean, _King_." Usmoi quickly corrected herself, Luffyko nodded her head at the correction.

". . . or until this show end, which when you think about, won't be until a very long, long,_ long_. . ."

"**I SAID WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTES!**" Namizo scream, everyone pause, staring at the groom, who in return glare at everyone who was involved in this whole thing. "I didn't mean it, it just flew out of my mouth, and I have no reason why!"

"Thank, you sweet god. I'll never doubt you again." Sana sigh, a hand place over her heart.

Zora glared, a hand moving to her sword.

Usmoi look at Namizo in pure disbelief.

"What do you mean it just flew out of mouth!? No normal man would play such a cruel joke on a poor, defenseless, clueless, girl! YOU JERK!" Screamed Usmoi.

"It was by pure mistakes!"

"Not cool, lil bor. She such a sweet girl, too." Niji shook his disappointingly at Namizo.

"I said it was by a mistake!"

"You couldn't even take what I said for two minutes. You dirty bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" Zora had two of her swords out, ready to slice, and dice, Namizo.

"Why won't any of you listen to me!"

"Is the wedding this going on, cause I really want meat!" Luffyko raised her hand.

"THERE'S NO WEDDING!" Wailed Namizo, pulling on his hair, as he tried to get the point through.

"Look Luffyko, you're a great girl, but do you even know what marriage means?" asked Namizo.

"Of course, it's like when you add seasoning to meat. To always be stuck together with someone, to make something better, going a grand adventure with that person." Slice wash over the area like wave.

"I. . . I seriously have nothing to say to that. Other than that, you're still a bastard Namizo." Mutter Usmoi.

"Shut-up! Marriage is a very important step in two people's lives, to be stuck with that person forever, to love that person no matter what." Namizo explain, only to have Luffyko take hold of his hand.

"So it's like a Nakama?"

"Yes, Luffyko it's like-**Wait**! No it isn't! Luffyko it's when a person really love another!"

"So are saying. .you don't like me? Is it because I'm not girly enough?" At this her large eyes begin to water, Zora begin to advance towards _'broom'_ direction.

"NO! No!. . .You're a great, and wonderful, person. You're perfect just the way you are. We're just not ready for this step yet." Namizo hoped this would satisfy the girl, who stared at him, blinking her large doe eyes.

"Okay!" She smiled. "But can we still eat the food. I'm hungry~!" Whined Luffyko, rubbing her growling stomach.

"Yes, Luffyko. We can still eat the food." Namizo patted the girl on the head with a tired smile.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Shouted Luffyko, as their was no wedding, the festival continued. Up in the sky Cupid watch all of this, releasing a sigh.

"That went better than I thought. I hope I just didn't ruin two people lives! I would hate if something were to happen, and it would all be all my fault, but it look like their fine. Nothing will happen,. . . _right_?" Cupid was flying through the sky, far away from the festival and town, continuing on with his missions.

Too bad for the crew, and Cupid, in the crowd someone took a picture of the two, posted them in the newspaper, spreading word all across the sea's of how Monkey D. Luffyko, is now a married woman, this setting fuel to the anger of the five overprotective men in her family, all glaring at the picture that greeted them that morning. It was a disaster for the Moby Dick Pirate, the Marine HQ, and the Revolutionary Army, as they tried to restrain these men from killing the handsome orange haired fellow in the the picture, all feeling pity for young man.

_'__God speed Namizo!'_

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Got any requests?


End file.
